If
by Quantum Leaper
Summary: A song fic or filk based on Darryl W. song...What if Jack had to go away? Future setting, very short, complete.


Author's Note: This was created because of a request from the Stargate SG-1 group I'm in. Someone else in the world loves Stargate and country music! This is based in the future, and it is also inspired by a Darryl W. song. P.S. This is it, this is a one shot deal and it is complete except for any grammatical errors I might be told of from the reviews :-)

* * *

As Jack left the house early that cool April morning, his mind was far away from the cozy ranch style abode and quiet street in the suburbs of Colorado Springs. The past was the present for him, and as he thought back to all the changes that had taken place in a matter of a few years, he shook his head almost unconsciously at the difference time made.

"_Wow, it's almost been 7 years since I proposed to Sam. God, how the time just goes by."_

A plain white business envelope that he clasped in his hand reminded him of what he was out for, and as he stepped into his red truck, his mood went from astonished to a little worried and apprehensive. This last mission was going to be the hardest he would ever have to face. Although he retired (again) right before asking Sam to marry him, a true soldier like him was never exempt from being called in again at the whim of the Air Force. The mission itself was not going to be the worst part, although it had been more then a few years since active duty. No, the worst part was that if anything would happen to him, then he would leave behind people; people who cared for him and who loved him. That situation hadn't occurred since the death of his first son Charlie, and as the old fear arose, the only thing Jack could do was turn on the truck, crank up some 70's pop on the radio, and put the truck in reverse.

The phone lines and concrete glided by as Jack, loving the early morning quiet, took his time to get to his one stop before heading out of town to Cheyenne Mountain. The music and the serene suburb streets kept Jack's mind busy, and before he knew it he was there. He pulled up to a nice townhouse building and placed the truck in park, but left the truck on, as he would only be gone a second. Looking at the envelope that he had laid on the passenger seat next to him, those same feelings began to rise up in him. Wanting to make sure one more time, even though he had revised it twice already, he opened the envelope and took out the letter inside.

The letter was written in black pen on college ruled white paper, and had the date written in the top right corner; April 15, 2014. Jack had tried to write as neatly as he could; Daniel would be able to decipher most of it. As he read it over once more, Jack adopted an analytical eye to repress the emotions that it brought to the surface.

Dear Daniel:

You and I go way back since the beginning of the Stargate program. We've beaten more Goul'd butt than I can keep track of, and have both met the love of our lives because of it. I know that this next mission is going to be possibly the most dangerous solo mission that I'll probably ever do, and I don't mind telling you that I'm scared that I might not make it.

If something should happen, and I don't make it back, please do several things for me. Try to always stay in touch with Sam. Out of our group, only you could follow what she was saying most of the time, and only you can sit down and remember all the times we shared together on mission after mission, since Teal'c is back on Chu'lac. I know she is a strong person, but to have you around if anything should happen would be the best thing you could do for her and me.

Another thing; although Sam is a wonderful mother, Nathan is going to need a father figure in his life. It's so hard to believe that he's already ten; it just seems like yesterday that we adopted him. If I'm not around, make sure to be there for him. I know he wants to play football this year, and I'm suppose to coach. I know football is not your favorite thing, but if you could go to a few games, it would mean the world to me. Also, he likes to camp and fish (He learned how to fish from his old man.) If you could just be around in case he needs to talk to you for anything at all, I would be grateful.

I hope I come back from this mission and live for a long time. I hope I get to watch Sam grow more beautiful each day and watch Nathan grow up and live a wonderful life.

But if it's my time to go, if you watch over them for me, that would be the best gift I could ever get from you.

Your Friend

He had left the note unsigned; Daniel would know who it was from. Satisfied that it included everything he wanted, Jack stepped out of the truck and walked to the townhouse door. Knowing that Daniel wouldn't be up yet, Jack flipped open the mailbox slot cover and tossed the envelope through the flap. Heading back to his truck, his step was a little lighter now that the final chore before his mission had been completed. He climbed up into the cab, closed the door, turned up the radio just a little more, moved the dash shifter into drive, and took off towards his future.

* * *

Endnote: sniff sniff enough to make ya cry, ain't it! P.P.S. I'm sure my bestest friend ripeswolf will love this story also ;-) 


End file.
